


Wishful dancing for the devil

by Alistair_writes



Category: Rapunzel's Tangled Adventure (Cartoon)
Genre: Eventual Happy Ending, I Can't Believe I Wrote This, I Tried, M/M, This Is Not Going To Go The Way You Think
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-19
Updated: 2021-02-20
Packaged: 2021-03-08 23:00:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 7
Words: 5,150
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27094681
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alistair_writes/pseuds/Alistair_writes
Summary: The beginning... of a short story :)What happens when a deal with the proclaimed devil turns right?
Relationships: Donella & Ulla (Disney: Varian and the Seven Kingdoms), Hugo/Varian (Disney: Varian and the Seven Kingdoms)/Original Male Character(s)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 20





	1. Introduction

**Author's Note:**

> This story is from when I was 11, but the gc i'm in all wanted me to post it and share it. So uhhhh I tried!! I didn't think I'd be releasing it THIS early.. but I can bet you, there will be more hehe

My story is one of a kind. A one where a small shiver goes down my spine when I see  _ him _ .

“Him,” he is the person that haunts my dreams and my greater reality. He’s also the person I fell in love with by making a deal. 

My story starts like any other cheesy romance story. I grew up in a small town, but moved to a slightly bigger town named Corona. 

Which meant saying goodbye to my lovely homemade lab that my loving mother made for me when I was a small, rambunctious child. I remember going in there and playing with all my failed experiments. The smile on her face after we successfully made a small, blue-ish green crystal still resides in my mind. The way I wore the necklace with pride, matching hers as well. She used to tell me that she was so _proud_ of me. 

She went missing a year after I was born. Never recovered her body after years and years. She’s still presumed missing, but assuming the worst. I was told to not remember her whenever asked. The officers always came to our house, taking one extra memorabilia of my mother's. 

And I watched it go in flames. Every last article of her belongings were in _flames._

After recovering, I met a lovely young woman by the name of Nuru. Daughter of the mayor from the other 7 surrounding cities. We instantly hit it off as best friends. I never had a friend before. I was horrible at the friend-making type. But she didn’t seem to mind hanging out with a simple kid like me. 

The one thing that I could never understand or fully grasp the concept of; is love. Love is complex. You find it through friendships, pets, family, or something totally strange. But me? I could never understand what romance was. Not then, and even _now_ , I'm not so sure.

Funnily enough.. the day I went to school... 

my life changed forever. 

I took a deal from the devil. 


	2. Fortunes and wishes

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Carnival time. Varian decides to make a fortune but is he really satisfied with it? Maybe the outcome isn't what he thought it would be...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> W O W OKAY this is nerve-wracking

“Nuru!” I yelled, running up into her arms, embracing her in a tight hug. 

“Var-bear! Hi! So nice to see you!” She smiled, returning the hug back. “Are you excited for school?”

My face scrunched up in disgust. “Gross. New people. Ugh, what a bunch of _normies_.”

We both laughed at the comment before she took my arm. She guided me to the entryway of the school, a huge smile on her face. Her hand kept tugging on my arm, as I rolled my eyes.

“Come on! Once we’re done, I wanna take you to the annual Corona festival. It’s to start off the beginning of the school year! And it’s a really cool festival.”

“There’s even a festival? Man, I feel sorry for your taxpayers.”

“Oh calm down Var. It’s just a local festival. I’ll even take you to my favorite booth!” 

“Which is?”

She hushed me with her hands waving in my face, “it’s a secret!”

I rolled my eyes, mumbling, “if you say so.”

Her eyes blinked a few times, ignoring my unenthusiastic comment, “Varian- I’ve been wanting to take you here ever since you moved here. _Please_..? I haven’t been with a friend in suuuuch a long time. Besides, maybe you’ll find something interesting for your nerd work.”

My cheeks flushed, as I looked away. She knew my weakness for alchemy well. TOO WELL. 

“If I don’t enjoy the carnival, I’m leaving. Deal?”

Her hand clasped over mine, nodding in agreement. “It’s a deal!”

**(Time skip to after school)**

I walked out of the science building, holding the heavy textbooks in my hand, feeling part of the book fall out of my hands. To catch it from falling to the ground, I stumbled forward, feeling a pair of hands grabbing me from behind. 

All the alarms in my head went off when I felt a pair of fingers touch my chest. I heard their soft gasps, as they brought their body closer to mine.

Out of pure instinct, I jolted my elbows back harshly, hearing the person grunt loudly in pain. 

I looked back in fear, seeing a blond right next to me, holding his ribs while he doubled down in pain. His eyes were shut tightly, biting his bottom lip to restrain a groan of discomfort before stumbling on the ground.

“OHMYGOD- are you okay?!” I asked, dropping my textbooks to the side, hoisting him up. 

“For someone who's a short stack... you pack quite a punch.”

My eyes narrowed, before pulling back my hands from his comment. “Don’t even try.”

“Making a move on you? Please. I may be the school slut, but I've got standards. Nerds don’t suit me.”

“Ouch.”

He ruffled my hair before grabbing my textbooks, placing them back in my arms, giving me a playful wink. 

“You’re awfully cute. The name-“

“-is Hugo. I know who you are. You’re known for toying with the cheerleading squad.”

A playful smirk crept on his face. “Oh, I have a reputation already with the new kid? What a shame. Mind if I chaaaange that~?”

I stepped on his foot, hearing a small crunch as I did it, watching him give a pained expression. He hopped on his foot, rubbing it with his hand.

“Nice try. I may be gay, but I have standards.” I teased, before turning back on my heel, walking out of the school building. 

I heard his yells of pain and the occasional cuss as a smirk of satisfaction was plastered on my face.

Nuru ran up to me, a shocked expression on her face as she shook me by her shoulders, “DID YOU JUST GET FLIRTED WITH BY HUGO?! _And_ you stood up to him?!” 

I flinched from the sudden grab, raising my shoulders before nodding shyly. I didn’t know _why_ that was such a big deal for her.

She put her arm around my shoulder, laughing, “Good job, V! I’m proud. I feel like a proud mother. Nobody _ever_ has stood up to him, that takes guts.”

She suddenly looked at her watch before grabbing my wrist, “Oh my stars, Let’s get over to the carnival! I heard it’s ready for students to arrive! Hurry! Before all the tickets sell out.” 

**(Time skip to carnival)**

Nuru dragged my body to a small tent, a smile went on her face.

“This is the one!! You go first! I’ll watch your stuff.” She said giddily, clasping her hands as I slid my bag off my shoulder, handing it to her. 

“I’m scared. But.. I trust you.” 

I started to walk inside the tent, seeing a sign that said **_[$3 for a fortune]_ **.

I pulled out my wallet, as I shakily inhaled, before walking in. A woman sat at a table, her eyes closed as her expression looked calmed. “Ah. Varian, is it?”

I jumped back, before she opened her eyes and laughed, “you’re all over the newspaper. This is a small town. You’re practically the new celebrity. Well.. until Halloween season and the Corona ball.” 

I nodded, before I sat at the table, sliding over the three dollars for her. 

“Give me your best shot.” I smiled, before my eyes gazed to hers.

She reached over and touched my hands, her eyes closing while she examined my hands, rubbing her fingers along my palm. The way her fingers ran across my veins sent shivers down my spine, clenching my teeth. My body wanted to jerk back, but that’s probably gonna fuck up my answers.

_What am I saying? I don’t believe in this voodoo shit._

“So? What is it?” I asked impatiently, before she gave me a frown. 

“You will get a message at midnight. Good or bad. I cannot tell. Your mind is clouded towards a certain individual.”

“What?”

She hummed again, grabbing my wrists tighter, “Ah. Someone is brave. Standing up to someone, I see? Well… that obviously makes you happy. But be warned, Varian. This certain individual is what we call… the devil.”

I nearly choked on air hearing that as I fumbled around for my wallet, trying to get more answers. She raised a finger to me while pushing the wallet back to me. 

“Thank you darling, now please, get out. One fortune per child.” She smiled kindly, before I scoffed, taking my wallet with me and walking out. 

Nuru grabbed me by my shoulder. “So?! Whaddya get?” I saw her jumping up and down giddily, waiting in anticipation.

“Apparently I’ll get a message at midnight. Doubt it.”

“Oo!! It may happen! Last time I got a fortune, it came true!! I wished for 'The Astronomy Book for Scholars', and I got it the next day! Varian, I bet yours is gonna come true as well! Oh my stars I'm so excited-”

I let her ramble on about my answer as I rolled my eyes, shaking my head while I laughed. 

“Yeah right. If it happens, I'll finally believe in these types of 'magic'. And I'm doubtful I'm wrong. Magic is just things that can be explainable to a 5 year old child in hopes to not crush their dreams.”

She punched my arm, "quit being such a party pooper. But I gotta go. I'll see you tomorrow- TEXT ME! Text me what happens!"

Boy. If only I could see in the future. 

Fortunes are really a sign of god or the devil. 

________________________

It came near the time, 11:58.

I tapped my foot impatiently. 

11:59.

Fuck.

12:0-

And suddenly I heard a gunshot.

The gunshot rang in my ears, seeing a mysterious figure crawl through my window, their gun pointed at me. 

“Get on the ground. NOW.” They snapped, as I slowly got on my knees, feeling tears prick my eyes. 

“Please- don’t shoot me... please please.” I begged, before they pulled their arm back, and I saw a glint in their eyes. It was a sharp look of green. 

“Hugo?!”

And then his fist collided with the side of my  head, the gun handle knocking me clean out.


	3. Looking into your criminally beautiful eyes

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bit of a longer chapter... we find out what Hugo's motives are. And what the deal REALLY is. Varian has no other choice but to accept this deal.

“Varian Ruddiger. Son of the former mayor of Old Corona. Son of former gang leader Ulla Ruddiger, also known as the ‘Red Leader’ of the former gang of Saporian Knights.”

My eyes started to open, squinting from the change of scenery. I was in a library, surrounded by dust and a dim, flickering light.

“Wh-what?”

The person pressed their hand into my shoulder, “That’s your name AND your family, is it not, Varian? I should’ve known. I’ve been looking for your family for YEARS.. Your damned mother led to this wild goose chase. And now, here you are, the spawn of the two resting in the palm of my hand.”

I bit my lip to refrain from screaming, trying to elbow back the person. I realized I was tied up in a chair, only holding me with ropes and a chain on my legs. 

“My mother... is DEAD, DEVIL.” I spat, before I felt my hair being pulled back, making me scream in pain. I felt the hair follicles being pulled out, letting the tears stream from my eyes. 

“She’s been dead for 17 years..! I-I’ll give you my money.. food, clothing, whatever. Please..!” 

I felt the person pulling my hair back for a second, as if that would get me to shut up or to pretend I was some sort of mutt. Humiliating. My head instantly got lighter, feeling some strands of hair being pulled out. 

“Shut up. Do you even realize the bounty on your fucking head?”

The person finally walked around into my eyesight, before he bent down in front of me, tilting my head up. With his other hand, he pulled down his mask, letting his green eyes show through, as if his gaze was piercing through my damned soul. 

My heart beat quickly, biting my lip from his gaze. 

“Not so much of a slut, am I? Keep lookin’ down towards my pants, and I’ll put a bullet through your head. Or should I torture you until you crack mentally and emotionally..? Hm.. Either one sounds delightful after your little stunt embarrassed me in front of the school”

My head lifted up before I spat in his face, seeing the droplets of my spit fall from his face, as he grimaced in disgust from the sudden motion. I heard the click of a gun, as he then put it to my head. I let out a soft gasp, feeling my whole body start to shake with nerves.

“Where. Is. Ulla?”

“She’s dead. My dad told me she was-“

“Stop lying.”

“I-I’m not-“

He looked at me calmly before lowering the gun. “Did you know her name?”

I shook my head sadly, “she went missing when I was a year old. They told me she die-died... in a car crash..” I sobbed, before he pulled back his hands. 

“Shit… I'm sorry, Vari.”

I wretched my head back, shaking my head. “It’s fine. Let me out.”

“ ‘’fraid I can't do that, sweetcheeks.”

“Would you STOP with the nicknames?!”

He seemed hurt by my outburst before putting his hand on my lap, looking at me up and down. 

“Look. We can do this the easy way or the hard way. Either you don’t tell anyone this happened, or I shoot your brains out and sell them to the highest bidder.” 

I gagged from the mention, before I took a deep sigh. “I... I have an offer..”

“Which is?”

“Take me to the school dance. My offer? You fall in love with me? I tell the whole school about what you’ve done to me. If you don’t, I’ll leave you alone and won’t ever bring it up again. Deal?”

He let out a snicker, before bending down to my eye height.

“You’re honestly  _ that  _ desperate to get a date, you wanna take the person who has a bounty over your head... to the school dance? You, might just be the stupidest person  _ and  _ hostage I have ever seen.”

I nodded. “I could easily tell the Chief of Police. Which is, of course.. My father.”

His figure stiffened, before dropping the gun, slowly walking over to me, sitting in my lap, stroking my jawline with the back of his hand, sticking out his tongue. My entire body shuddered, trying to shove him off. But part of me relished in his touch, giving him a soft groan.

“You got yourself a deal, sweet cheeks.” 

“Don’t call me that.”

“Why not?”

“Because it sounds straight coming from you. I have standards, still.”

He stood up before cutting open the rope, letting me free. 

“If you insist.”

**(Flash forward to the next day)**

“Varian! You’re back!” Nuru exclaimed, hugging me. She pulled back as her eyes widened, going wide as saucers. 

I felt a hand on my back, a kiss on my cheek, as I knew who it was. 

“Hiya darling~” Hugo purred in my ear, giving me a couple more kisses. 

Nuru stepped back, before smiling uncomfortably “You.. you two are a thing?”

“Yes-“

“No-“

Me and Hugo looked at each other, as he covered my mouth with his hand, chuckling, “we’re a thing. Why, you jealous?” He smirked before she raised her hands in defense. 

“Well.. I thought that you would’ve told me.” 

I laughed uncomfortably, taking Hugo’s hand off my mouth, as I shoved him off, giving Nuru a hug. “I’m sorry.. I didn’t think you’d approve.”

Nuru scoffed, before smiling. “Vari, I accept who you wanna date.” She then leaned into my ear, whispering, “Are you  _ sure _ ? He’s gonna break your heart. I don’t want you hurt.” 

I rolled my eyes once again. That statement made me totally agree with her. In fact, I would be fucking  _ thrilled  _ if he didn’t love me. “He won’t. I know it.”

_ Why does his hands feel so good against me? _

She pulled back, smoothing out my clothing. “If you say so. Be careful. Both of you. I’m watching you  _ slut _ .” She sighed, giving Hugo a deathly dare. 

Hugo smirked, before tilting my head back, giving Nuru a look as he planted a soft kiss near my lips, trailing down to my jawline. I gave Nuru a nervous smile as she walked away, waving back at the both of us. Once she walked away, I shoved him back. 

“No attachment, lover boy. I know I've got good lips, but don’t be so needy.” 

“Humble, aren’t we? And awh, come on. I’m just putting on an act.”

I felt my heart twinge from his words.

_ What the hell? Why did it hurt this time he said it? Stupid, STUPID feelings. _

“Fine.”

He pulled me into a sudden dip, letting him get close to me again. “Ah~ so does this mean I get the honor to kiss you?”

I took a deep breath. “Just... ONCE-“

He didn’t hesitate to pull me back up, bringing our lips together. I didn’t even have time to react, letting my arms fall to my side. My shaky hands grabbed his jacket, too anxious to kiss him back.

He noticed my lack of affection, before his eyes softened. I knew I fucked it up. 

He seemed hurt, in a way, before starting to walk away. “See ya later..” He mumbled, putting his hands in his pockets defeated.

I held a hand to where his lips were, the ghost of his touch still replaying in my head. 

_ That was my first kiss. _

Why did I want more?

Oh fuck.

I’m falling for  _ him. _


	4. Pre-dance nerves

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Feelings are shown, drama is starting to reveal itself! Oooh... What do you think will happen next??
> 
> I'm kidding. But in all honesty, get some tissues. This is a ride- hehe

[the day before the dance]

“Vari~?” Hugo hummed, as he put his lower arms on my shoulder, making them slump a little. 

“Yeah?” 

“You look like a dork.” 

I teasingly pushed him back, holding back a laugh. “Yeah right. As if. Why dontcha flirt with more girls and leave me be?”

“Already did.” He responded, a fake yawn leaving his mouth, ruffling my hair as he sat down across from me. “They ignored me today... so now I’m here with you.”

“Alright... just don’t bother me.” I sighed in response, shaking my head. I felt a small kick on my shin, giving Hugo a glare, who was already looking away innocently. 

I heard a cell phone ringing, seeing it was Hugo’s.

“Excuse me for a second.” He apologized, as he walked out of the library. 

————

“Hugo?”

“What? Can’t you see I’m still at schoo-”

“ _ She’s _ dead.”

The way they said it instantly hurled at me like a spear, impaling me through the heart. 

“Fuck. Dead?! How?!” I whisper-yelled into the phone, making sure Varian didn’t hear me. 

“Well.. I got some bad news for you too.”

I groaned, “tell me. Tell me goddamnit.” 

“The boss and her had an affair back in ‘82. Turns out the boss was paying money to hide her good. Not good enough. Both dead. Apparently the boss didn’t wanna tell anyone. The search for the spawn of Ulla is called off. Since she’s dead, the boy is no longer needed. Take him back if you need to.”

I dropped the phone to the ground, hearing the phone yell at the drop and for the sudden silence from me. The phone hung up after a few seconds after that. I gasped from shock while backing away from the phone as if it was some sort of curse. A sob from the back of my throat made me turn my head away before my knees went on the ground in defeat.

The tears dribbled from my face, landing on the hallway floor, echoing. My sobs got louder as my entire body shook from fear. 

_ Varian is gonna be so mad... _

I heard a pair of footsteps behind me and I waved my arm back. “Go AWAY!” I yelled, letting the tears fall from my face as I hid my teary-eyed face. 

“Hugo...”

I looked back at the familiar soft voice, seeing Varian look down at me. 

“I.. I heard you sobbing. What’s wrong?”

I shook my head as I turned back my head, letting my head fall to my knees. “I’m sorry Vari.. I’m sorry you have to see me like this. I’m sorry I’m not strong enough, I-I-I’m sorry I’m not the confident, cocky bitch I use as a façade to hide my true emotions.” I apologized, seeing Varian kneel down in front of me, tilting my head up so he could look into my eyes. 

“Hugo. Out of all the guys I’ve known.. you’re one of the strongest one I know.”

“Really?”

“Mhm.. You actually.. do have a heart. I was getting kinda worried if you didn’t. You know, if you weren’t such a dick, I would’ve fallen for you.”

I started to lean in, putting both of my shaky hands on the floor. Out of pure instinct, I leaned in as well, our lips only mere centimeters away. Suddenly, I pulled away from it. His soft grunt got me to snap back into reality, blinking twice.

“Hugo?”

I wiped the tears off my face before my breath hitched for a second, letting my sobbing come to a halt. My voice hitched, turning my face to the wall for a second. 

“Hugo..” He muttered again, as I turned my head back. I wiped the remainder of my tears on my sleeve, nodding.

“Yeah?”

“Looks like you need to say something... what is it?” Varian asked, putting his arms around me in a gentle embrace.

“Do you love me?” I managed to choke out, letting a stray tear go down my face. My eyes trailed back to his, seeing a smile on his own face. 

“No. No. I don’t... I don’t love you.” 


	5. The devil shows feelings

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> THEY KISS-   
> Okay and a lot of pretty heavy duty angst as well. Like...  
> dang they should be in therapy rn but I'm not writing that. No. You get gay.
> 
> C/TW: Death

Varian suddenly pulled my shaking body in, sharply inhaling to avoid tears. My heart dropped at his answer, shaking my head with a faint sob. 

“Then what do you see me as?” I asked, awaiting his answer.

“Hugo D’Cannelle. Age 17. Cis man in highschool full of blank slates of hopeless lovers and one night stands. A player, or more commonly known as a  _ whore _ to this school. A playboy. A man who likes a quick fuck. Doesn’t show his feelings. Someone who… hurt me.. And I’m scared of you, sometimes.”

I felt my heart break from his words before he put his hands on the sides of my cheek. “You wanna know what I know?”

I turned my head, already feeling the slight hurt from his words. “Oh yeah. Hurt me again you bastard! Shot down my FUCKING sanity and my happiness. Come on, shoot me down. Isn’t that what YOU wanted!?”

Suddenly I felt a pair of lips on mine, his shaky hand guiding me through the kiss while holding my body close to his. I let the smaller boy guide the kiss, feeling his fingertips touch my undercut. I could tell it was his first time kissing someone. But his lips felt soft, almost like a plush velvet. It was a bit of a sloppy kiss, but to me, it felt different than any other. It was passionate and I knew that he carried his emotions into that one, singular kiss.

He pulled away from the kiss, resting his forehead against mine. “By admitting my love for you...I would have to admit my defeat.”

I gave him a soft smile, before pecking his nose. “At least let me take you to the dance first... alright?”

The thinned pencil tip rested on my lips once I got home from school. The building was empty, the once lively rooms embedded in the house now were vacant and deathly quiet. The sight of my mother’s deceased hand made my stomach twist. Another hand interlaced with hers while they both laid there sprawled out. Dead.

I brought the pencil to the parchment as I began a note.

Don?

I’m sorry for the way I acted. 

I shouldn’t have left. 

But I did meet this boy.

The son of your mistress back in the era of caffeine-free Pepsi. 

I think I love him, mom.

But how can a boy like me ever be with an angel like him?

How did you do it?

I’ll talk to you later. 

\- Hugo ♡

Once I signed it, I walked over to my mother. I rested a shaky hand on the top of her head, feeling her grey hair strands in between my fingers. My shaking hand slowly left the note on top of their interlaced hands. The feeling of cold, dead hands sent chills down my spine. Just the mere sight of their once lively love forced me to look away out of respect, as I pressed my lips against my mother’s cheek one last time.

“Thanks mom. Rest peacefully.” 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> How do last names work


	6. Meeting the parent!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I made it a lil short so that way the next chapters are SOLELY the dance scene. it's really cute.

I yanked the clothes out of my drawer while sloppily putting the tie around me. My fingers outstretched with the fabric tie, struggling to put it on my nervous self. He was gonna be here any minute.

“Varian!” My father yelled, before opening my door, clearing his throat. 

I looked back at him, as I struggled to put on my godforsaken tie on. 

“What?! I’m busy dad-“

“All I was gonna say was... be back before 2 a.m. Keep your phone on you, and-“

“-don’t do drugs or drink any alcoholic substances. Even while driving. Okay? Thanks dad.” I said, before I finished putting the tie on. It flopped to the side, making me groan in frustration. 

My dad walked over and he adjusted it, tightening it slightly. 

“You gonna be good, kid?”

“Yeah. I got Hugo with me.”

“Yeah yeah... if he doesn’t bring you back before two, I’m throwing him in jail.”

His words threw me off guard, making me laugh nervously, “That's- that’s a little overboard, wouldn’t you say?”

“Im  _ serious _ , Varian.”

I shrunk from his words, before nodding. “Yes, sir.”

I heard a knock on the door, immediately rushing down to the door. I opened it to find Hugo fumbling with his tie, before smiling nervously. His hands were quick to go behind his back, his face flustered.

“Hugh-! You look... amazing. Amazingly handsome.” I said in awe before he put his hand out, blushing. His hand carried some assorted flowers. Bluebells and white roses.

He knew. 

Those were my favorite.

“Hugo... you didn’t have to...” I trailed off before he pecked me on the cheek.

“Nonsense. Least I could do. You ready?” He asked before I shook my head. 

“Not yet. Dad! Come down!! You can meet Hugo before we both have to head out.”

My dad walked out to the living room, crossing his arms while looking down at Hugo. 

“Bring him home by 2. Or you’re dead. Got it,  _ blondie _ ? I want my son to be safe, so I trust  _ you _ .” 

Hugo’s eyes widened in fear, nodding. “Y-Yes sir. No later.”

“Good.” My father responded, shaking his hand in affirmation. From the corner of my eye, I saw Hugo give my father a genuine smile, before his eyes glanced to mine admirably. 

I laughed from Hugo’s expression, pushing him a little. 

“Come on. Let’s go!” I smiled, before leading him to the car. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There will be another story like this SOON!


	7. Dance with me, my love

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> WOW I forgot to finish this story?! for shame.   
> (i finished cuz i realized @random.doodle.account posted it on her account and i realized that a lot of the pieces from her post are from this chapter. Whoops!)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (ill go back and edit this story later but ye! Go follow @ random.doodle.account on insta for some of the drawings!)

“Ow- don’t step there-“

“What about th-OW-“ 

“You’re a shit dancer, Varian.” 

“You aren’t much better!” I snapped back, as I put my hands on his waist comfortably. I noticed the amount of stares and whispers I was getting from just touching him. My body shrank in embarrassment, burying my head into his chest. 

“Hugh... they  _ hate _ me. I’m scared that they’ll hurt me.” I whispered, before he tilted my head up.

“Don’t be scared. I’m here for you. Ignore them.” 

I took another deep breath, before I shook my head. My body began to shake, bringing my hands to my face. “I can’t... I can’t. Hugo, it’s- it’s not easy! I-I don’t know if I can do it anymore. I can’t pretend.” 

“Varian?” His hand reached out to me, before I tore his grip away. A hurt look crossed his face before my head turned. 

“I’m-I’m sorry... choose another girl. I can’t do this anymore.” I muttered brokenly, before running out of the gym, leaving Hugo standing there cluelessly for a second. 

I ran outside near the parking lot, sliding my body down against the wall as I put my face in my hands. Sitting there for a few seconds, I could hear the faint sound of the dance music. Just hearing that made me let out a frustrated groan. I knew my love was too good to be true… Hugo probably didn’t like me.

“He doesn’t love me-“

“Vari?”

I tilted my head up, seeing Hugo’s concerned face looking down at me as he kneeled down in front of me. A comforting look on his face while bringing a warmed hand to my cold cheek. My head leaned into his touch, before glancing in his eyes.

“Vari, I’m gonna be upfront with you. You’re different. Very different from my past ex’s, relationships, sleeping partners-“

I gave him a death glare before he cleared his throat. “Anyways-- Hairstripe, out of everyone I have been with.. I feel more... attracted to you. Not just physically... but romantically.” 

I looked away from him, shaking my head in denial. “Hugh. I’m fine. Go dance with someone else with talent and better looks.” I reassured before I felt myself being picked up carefully by my lower arms. 

I stumbled into his arms as he slowly led me to the slightly full parking lot, holding my hand. 

Once we got in the middle, he rested his hand on my hip, his other hand on my shoulder.

“Shall I take this dance with you, my love?”

My heart beat quickly as I hesitantly rested both of my hands on his shoulders, letting my fingers rest on his shoulder blade.

Hugo started to lead for this dance with no music. The only sounds I could hear was the faint dance music from inside and the sounds of crickets chirping. 

I followed his lead carefully, frantically looking down at my feet to make sure I didn’t step on his feet again. Suddenly, Hugo stopped his movement as he let go of my waist, putting his fingers on the sides of my face as he leaned in, gently pulling me in for a deep, but yet passionate kiss.

We remained kissing in the moonlight, letting my fingers go up to his hair, tussling it softly. 

“Do you love me... Hugo?” I asked him, before he gave me a final smile. As he started to dance again, letting his feet move gracefully, he dipped me while giving me a peck. 

“I do. And I don’t care if you turn me in. Let me cherish this moment with you, my love.”

“Is that a sign of defeat?”

“If my love for you is a sign of defeat... then I am,” he trailed off, bringing me back up to wrap his arms around my waist, “defeated. Once and for all.”


End file.
